Smile
by hihana194
Summary: No one realised how hurt she was inside from her best friends betrayel, no one except him. Sasuxfemnaru, Gaaxfemnaru


_**Smile**_

_Sometimes I sit at home and wonder how it'd be  
If he had loved me  
Truly loved me yes  
I learned a while ago that kind of thing  
Never happens for me_

Naiya stood on top of Hokage mountain, a year has passed since the missions to retrieve Sasuke. SHe brushed her long blonde hair behind her ear as a gust of wind blew over the mountain.

_And so I go around  
And just pretend  
Love is not for me  
I play the circus clown around my friends  
Make them laugh and they won't see  
That you never let them see you sweat  
Don't want them to think the pain runs deep  
Lord knows it's killing me_

She had acted the same, hiding her pained heart, everytime someon ementioned the Uchiha it was like they were stabbing her in the back. None of them could tell, not Tsunade, Iruka, none of them could, it was like nothing had changed.

_So I put on my make-up  
Put a smile on my face  
And if anyone asks me  
Everything is okay  
_

Some of them had asked her if she was alright and she would always answer with a yes, she was fine. She had covered up her feelings and acted like a clown.

_I'm laughing cause no one  
Knows the joke is on me  
Cause I'm dying inside  
With my pride and a smile  
On my face  
On my face_

None of them realised that she was slowly dying inside, that the big joke was on her. They never realised thats she had fallen in love, with her rival, best friend and traitor, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sometimes I sit at home_

_By the phone hoping he might call me_

_But he don't call me_

_But then I realize_

_Dreams come true aren't for girls like me_

_Not like me_

_And so I go around with my head up_

_Like it ain't no thing_

_And when the boys around with all my friends_

_I'm into other things_

She sometimes spent nights near the gate, waiting to see if he had realised that he was wrong and wanted to come back to the village, but then morning would come and she would realise that she was an idiot for hoping that he would come running back and they would have their normal fights. When guys came and asked her out on dates she would turn them down, her heart only belonged to one person. Though she had realised dreams like that don't come true for people like her.

_**#flashback#**_

_**"Teme!"**_

_**"Dope"**_

_**"hmph you think your so cool, duckass"**_

_**"Dumb blonde"**_

_**"Sasugay!"**_

_**"deadlast"**_

_**"TEME!"**_

_**they stood their glaring at each other **_

_**#End Flashback#**_

_Because you never let them see you sweat_

_Don't want them to think the pain runs deep_

_Lord knows it's killing me_

She kept up her mask, the one time it faltered was whens he saw him during a solo missions she had to do near sound. He had been alone, they had stood their for ages just staring at each other, she had taken a step forward but as she did he flashed away. That day she had sat at the spot and cried her heart out. then she picked herself up and returned to the village with her mask up as if nothing had happened.

_**#flashback#**_

_**it was before they became team 7, she had gotten up on the deaks and they had glared at each other.**_

_**'What makes him so great, he's just the last of his clan with duckass hair, nothing that great! he seems lonly though like me, I wanna make him smile" she thought.**_

_**'Hmph how dare this dope come so close to me! what a loser though she is pretty GAH!' was what he thought.**_

_**They had glared so hard at each other they had forgotten about where they were, Kiba had shoved Naiya by accident and she had fallen onto the Uchiha, their lips meeting as one.**_

_**The Class watched in horror as the two broke apart coughing and sputtering about how gross it was, at least that's what it seemed to the class but to the 2 it was different, 'She has soft lips, I wanna kiss her again' thought Sasuke, Naiya thougth 'Damm duckass stole my first kiss, mm he smells nice sorta musky and minty, mm'.**_

_**#End Flashback#**_

_It's not an easy thing_

_Sometimes it's hard to face the truth_

_It's not the life that I would choose _

This wasn't how she wanted her life to be like, since a child she had wanted a family of her own, after she met Sasuke and become friends with him, she had started to think of starting that family with him but it didn't look like things were gonna go according to plan.

_But what else can I do?_

_If he don't love me_

_If he don't want me_

_I'm not about to sit around_

_Let myself go_

But what else could she do, he didn't love her and you can't exactly force someone to love you, He broke her heart, so she had to paste it back together and maybe find someone who could have it and who would give her theirs in exchange. She had finally let go of Uchiha Sasuek, her rival, Best friend and former owner of her heart.

So for the first time in months a true smile appeared on her lips, as she gazed down over her village. Suddenly a pair of storng arms circled her waist, she turned around and faced her boyfriend of 2 months, Gaara.

He had seen through her mask, listened to her, comforted her, glued her heart togther again and was her truest, best friend. He was the keeper and the guard to her heart.

She gave him a smile and kissed his lips as he glanced down at her, she leaned on his shoulder, as he carried her bridal style down the hokage mountain and to her house. She grabbed his arm as he set her down on her bed, "Don't leave me" she whimpered, he gave her the msile he only showed her and then layed down next to her.

He pulled her close, "Never" he whispered into her ear. She smiled as she snuggled into him, "Ashiteru" she whsipered, he smiled, "Ashiteru Koishii". In that one moment all her dreams came true, her lips lifted into a soft smile as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep to her lovers heartbeat.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Ashiteru:** I love you

**Koishii: **lover

good? bad? meh?

**REVIEW!!!!**** R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!! check out my other stories. **


End file.
